


The Vindicators

by twilight_shades



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Teen Wolf characters in a fusion with The Avengers (it somewhat aligns with the movie events and character backgrounds).  Wherein Stiles is the Brown Recluse, Dr. Derek Hale becomes The Incredible Wolf, Allison rocks a bow as Eagle-eye, Scott is Captain USA with his shield, Jackson Whittemore of Whittemore Weapons is Metal Man, Lydia is spear-wielding Athena, and together they fight Lydia’s brother Peter, the malevolent Hephaestus.





	The Vindicators

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Stiles isn’t really sure how he got the nickname Brown Recluse. He thinks maybe it’s supposed to be ironic or something, like calling a big dude Tiny. Because reclusive he’s is not, nor is he really all that venomous. Stiles has never really been one for killing. Oh, sure, he’s done some not-so-nice things to some not-so-nice people, but he’s never gone for deadly force without necessity. Even if that’s what the organization that had trained him had wanted. But that organization took him away from his father when he was eleven for that training and so he never really saw eye to eye with it. And maybe that’s why, when Allison comes after him with orders to take him down, she doesn’t. She sort of adopts him and gets him into BEACON (Blanket Enforcement Agency and Covert Operations Network).

~~~

Lydia is kind of awesome. Duh, she’s an actual goddess, even if she doesn’t like to go by Athena. Stiles doesn’t really know the deal between her and Peter (who doesn’t go by Hephaestus either). Sometimes they claim each as brother and sister and sometimes they strongly disavow any sort of familial ties. Stiles doesn’t know how much of the myths are true, but he’s not sure it matters – their family is as dysfunctional as any accounting of any of the stories of gods. Also, it may be possible that Derek is somehow related – it wouldn’t shock Stiles if he was a demigod and it would explain the whole transforming into a big, scary-ass wolf thing (didn’t some of those gods get up to things with animals or as animals or both?) better than a biological experiment gone wrong.

~~~

The Wolf scares the crap out of Stiles when it comes after him. Derek is already intimidating enough in his regular form. Lydia gets between them with her spear and Stiles runs like hell. It’s not until he gets a few bulkheads and floors between them that he stops, shaking. Stiles is really glad Derek’s usually got control of that side of him.

It’s only later, when he’s reviewing security footage of the incident (to figure out how to better deal with the whole thing), that he wonders if The Wolf would have hurt him. After The Wolf (temporarily) gets the best of Lydia, he turns in the direction that Stiles had gone and gives such a mournful howl. And then he changes slowly back into Derek.

~~~

Jackson is a douche. It doesn’t matter how book smart he is (seriously, no common sense whatsoever), he’s a douche. Stiles can’t for the life of him figure out how Jackson got such an awesome assistant in Danny. He’s just so arrogant. Sure, he’s built an awesome suit (and now it’s made up of superalloys, so Stiles calls him Alloy Boy – in his head). But Stiles and Allison face the same dangers he does without any armor or super-powered weaponry. Stiles has no idea why Lydia likes Jackson.

~~~

Stiles really enjoys spending time with Scott (when he isn’t mooning over Allison). Scott is sweetly naïve about a lot of stuff (being frozen for decades can do that to a guy) and he doesn’t really like Jackson (the feeling is so very mutual). Stiles likes to, when he can, watch Scott fight – he can ricochet that shield off of anything. Stiles loves to try to bring Scott up to speed and Scott seems to appreciate it. It’s honestly a lot more fun than Stiles letting himself get caught and then talking at his captors until he learns everything he needs to know by their reactions and that’s usually Stiles’ definition of fun.

~~~

Peter is like nothing else Stiles has dealt with. He can usually roll with whatever comes up, but Peter, with his powers and manipulations and his links to the team, is hard to fully comprehend. Peter and Lydia have such a weird relationship – at times, they seem to despise each other and at other times, they seem almost fond of each other. Peter is wary of Derek and openly contemptuous of Scott and Jackson. Peter seems to like Stiles or, at least, he seems to be amused by him. Stiles isn’t really sure why and he doesn’t care. Peter took Allison and did some horrible mind-whammy thing to her and Stiles isn’t going to forget that, even if she’s back and she seems okay now. He isn’t going to forget that look of terrible guilt in her eyes for what she’d done under Peter’s control.

~~~

The big showdown takes a lot out of all of them. Well, Derek and Lydia actually seem fine. And Scott’s mostly okay. But Jackson takes a hell of beating, even with his suit (and how much does Stiles hate that he sort of respects him for the risks he took). Stiles and Allison are bruised and not just physically, they’re both sort of scraped raw emotionally. So, when he sees Scott put his hand on top of hers as they’re eating their satay, he almost tells him to lay off. Except Allison has a tiny smile and then she turns her hand in Scott’s so that their fingers intertwine. Stiles looks down and covers his smile with his napkin because she will hit him with her bow if she thinks he’s going to tease her (which he totally will, later). When he looks up again, Allison is giving him a peculiar look. He raises his eyebrows in question and she darts her eyes to his left. Where Derek is leaning into him and he’s leaning into Derek. Huh, how about that? He shrugs a shoulder at her. She smiles, dimpling up. Stiles smiles back, eats some more of his satay, and maybe leans a little more deliberately into Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
